Confusión!
by KaAn
Summary: AUNQUE NO LO CREAN! HEMOS ACTUALIZADO! Y AQUI ESTA EL TERCER Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC TAN CONFUSO! disfrutenlo y no se olviden de los reviews!
1. Abajo Kaho Mizuki!

CONFUSIÓN!!!  
Hola!! Este es nuestro primer fanfic (somos dos) espero que les guste, Card Captor Sakura no nos pertenece, solo a CLAMP  
  
Antes de que comiencen a leer queremos aclarar algo, En este fanfic Shaoran aun no le dijo a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, ya han pasado cinco años y nunca se atrevió, eso quiere decir que la segunda película nunca se dio, bueno, ahora si disfruten el fanfic!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
Li: Sakura yo... yo quiero... quiero decirte... algo muy importante...  
  
Sakura: Dime...  
  
Li: Es que yo... quiero...  
  
Sakura: ¿?  
  
Li: Quiero decirte que...!!!!  
  
(Interrumpe Sakura) Sakura: Acaso te gusta Tomoyo??  
  
Li: ¿...........?  
  
Sakura: Qué bien... - aunque... por que no me siento tan feliz??- piensa  
  
Li: ........... Sakura: Como Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, te voy a ayudar!!  
  
Li: Pe...pero...  
  
Sakura: Tu no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo!!  
  
Li: Pe...pe...pero...  
Una semana después...  
En la residencia de la familia Daidouji  
Tomoyo: Si?... habla Tomoyo  
  
Eriol: Daidouji!!  
  
Tomoyo: Hiiragizawa??...como has estado??  
  
Eriol: Por favor, puedo llamarte por tu nombre Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo(un poco sonrojada): Claro!!, y... puedo llamarte Eriol??  
  
Eriol: Por supuesto!!, nos conocemos desde hace tanto..., y hasta ahora no entramos en confianza??  
  
Tomoyo: Y a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa??  
  
Eriol: Es que... necesito hablar contigo...  
  
Tomoyo: Y... acaso no puedes decírmelo por teléfono?  
  
Eriol: Lo que pasa es que es un asunto muy delicado...  
  
Tomoyo: Acaso pasó algo malo!?  
  
Eriol: No, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada grave  
  
Eriol: Es solo que... necesitamos hablar...  
  
Tomoyo: Y cuando llegas a Japón?  
  
Eriol: Mañana mismo!!  
  
Tomoyo: Te espero en el aeropuerto.  
  
Eriol: No te molestes...  
  
Tomoyo: Pero si no es ninguna molestia (no suena algo familiar??)  
  
Tomoyo: Pase usted.  
  
Eriol: Después de usted!! (JAJAJA, una pequeña bromilla:)  
  
Volviendo al fanfic...  
  
Eriol: Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el Parque Pingüino al medio día?  
  
Tomoyo: Perfecto!!!, entonces... nos vemos mañana!!!  
Al día siguiente... (en el Parque Pingüino)  
Un apuesto joven de ojos azules y oscura cabellera, estaba caminando por el parque pensativo (recordando aquel día en que llegó por primera vez a Tomoeda)... Cuando de pronto, quedo embelesado al observar a una bella joven, de unos 16 años de edad, de grisáceo cabello largo y hermosos ojos violetas; que se encontraba sentada en medio del parque.  
  
Después de contemplarla durante largo tiempo, decidió ir a su encuentro.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo??  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!!  
  
Eriol: Yo también, después de tantos años...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno... y de qué querías hablarme??  
  
Eriol: Es que... yo... quería decirte que...  
  
En ese momento... una mujer alta, de pelo largo apareció repentinamente, interrumpiendo la conversación, que recién comenzaba.  
  
Kaho: Eriol??, pero... que estás haciendo aquí ??? - pregunto un poco confundida  
  
Tomoyo: Profesora Mizuki!!  
  
Eriol: Kaho... - dijo algo sorprendido  
  
Kaho: Es que me enteré que venías a Japón, por eso quise ir a buscarte, pero... veo que estas muy ocupado- dijo mirando a Tomoyo con recelo  
  
Tomoyo: Este..., creo que mejor los dejo para que puedan hablar mas tranquilos  
  
Eriol: No!!!, tenemos que terminar de hablar!!! - dijo algo molesto  
  
Kaho: Gracias Tomo...- se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta de Eriol  
  
Pero Tomoyo hizo caso omiso a su queja... por lo que decidió irse y dejarlos solos.  
  
Pero inmediatamente, Eriol se levantó de un salto y fue tras ella, dejando a Kaho confundida y un poco celosa (JAJAJA, bien hecho!!).  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo!!! Espera!!!, tenemos que hablar!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Mira, primero resuelve tus asuntos con la profesora... y después hablamos si??- dijo un poco molesta, y a la vez triste  
  
Eriol: Pero Tomoyooooo!!!!!, si no existe nada entre Kaho y yo!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces, qué hace ella aquí???  
  
Eriol: No lo se, pero te juro que no vino conmigo  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces para que me buscaste???  
  
Eriol: PARA DECIRTE QUE TE HE AMADO DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE VÍ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: .......... que........ tu.........me amas??  
  
Eriol, estaba helado, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, le había confesado finalmente a Tomoyo lo que sentía por ella.  
  
Eriol: ............  
  
Tomoyo: Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir??  
  
Eriol: Bueno... s...ssi  
  
Tomoyo: no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo...., es como un sueño....hecho realidad...  
  
Eriol: Que?......, lo dices en serio???  
  
Tomoyo: Yo también....te he amado desde el día en que te vi entrar por la puerta del salón  
  
Eriol: No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír esas hermosas palabras  
  
Y diciendo esto, ambos se acercaron lentamente........ y ..........sus labios se juntaron para compartir el mas dulce y tierno beso que jamás habían recibido.  
Continuará......  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!! Jajaja bien hecho, Kaho quedo rechazadaaaaa!!! (q malas, jeje) 


	2. Confesiones en el templo Tsukimine

Confusión  
Segundo capítulo  
  
Al día siguiente, en la escuela Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo!!  
  
Tomoyo: Muy buenos días Sakura!!  
  
Sakura: Vaya, te ves muy contenta hoy!!  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, lo que pasa es que a ocurrido algo que yo no esperaba (y que nunca imaginé que se haría realidad.)  
  
Sakura: Que bueno.- piensa- ¿que será? Y. que piensas hacer hoy?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, voy a quedarme a coro porque tengo que practicar una nueva canción.  
  
Sakura (un poco triste): Bueno..., ah!! , qué tal si salimos las dos el domingo!!  
  
Tomoyo: Mmm. claro!!, pero a que lugar?  
  
Sakura: Que te parece a las 6 en el templo Tsukimine!!  
  
Tomoyo: Genial!!  
  
De pronto aparece Li  
  
Tomoyo: Buenos días Li  
  
Li: Bu.. buenos días  
  
Sakura: Buenos días, oye Li, no te gustaría ir con nosotras al Templo Tsukimine??- y le dice al oído- así podrás confesarle a Tomoyo lo que sientes por ella- Li (suspirando): Está bien.  
  
En ese momento entra el profesor Terada, y todos regresan a sus asientos para que empiecen las clases.  
  
Profesor Terada: Bien jóvenes, quiero informarles que el alumno Eriol Hiiragizawa vuelve a ingresar hoy nuevamente al colegio.  
  
Sakura: Eriol?? , pero que hace él aquí?  
  
Eriol: Que gusto verlos a todos de nuevo!! , - dijo mientras miraba a Tomoyo y le sonreía.  
  
Li: Pero Hiiragizawa, cuando volviste de Inglaterra??  
  
Eriol: Ayer en la noche..., lo que pasa es que necesitaba hablar con alguien. (y al decir esto Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco)  
  
A las 6 en el Templo Tsukimine.  
  
Li se encontraba esperando a Sakura y a Tomoyo; hasta que después de un rato, vio como a lo lejos se acercaban dos hermosas jovencitas en dirección hacia él. Entonces al ver a Sakura se puso sumamente rojo, lo cual ella se dio cuenta, y pensó que era por Tomoyo.  
Sakura: Hola Li!  
  
Li: Ho.hola Sakura  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Li  
  
Li: Hola.  
  
Sakura: Que tal si vamos a ver el hermoso lago que hay por aquí. Dicen que a través de él se puede predecir el futuro!  
  
Tomoyo: Claro!, me encantaría verlo! Sakura: Y porque no te vas adelantando Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno., pero no se demoren mucho.  
  
Sakura: Si. Oye Li, que opinas de este lugar? es muy romántico no? Así podrás decírselo con mas facilidad no crees?  
  
Li: Ahhh (suspiro)  
  
Después de terminar su pequeña plática, fueron rápidamente a encontrarse con Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Es muy hermoso.  
  
Sakura: Si, es verdad.  
  
Li: Si.  
  
Sakura: Hoe!! Me olvidé por completo.  
  
Tomoyo: Qué pasa??  
  
Sakura: Es que le prometí a Kero que le compraría un postre. Lo que pasa es que el día de ayer, tenía mucha hambre, entonces me comí la ración de Kero. El se molesto mucho., así que tengo que comprarle uno para enmendarlo.  
  
Li: Ah?? (dijo extrañado)  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces te acompañamos!!  
  
Sakura: No!! No se preocupen, no me demoraré mucho. Ustedes espérenme aquí que yo vuelvo enseguida!! (y sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta, Sakura le guiñó el ojo a Li. Lo que causó que se pusiera todo rojo)  
  
Sakura salió disparada en dirección al Parque Pingüino; ya que pensaba quedarse ahí hasta calcular un tiempo en el que crea que Li ya le haya confesado todo.  
  
Li: Emm. Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Si?  
  
Li: Lo que pasa es que Sakura piensa que tú me gustas!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Qué??  
  
Li: Si, está empeñada en que te diga lo que "siento", fue por eso que inventó eso de que tenía que tenía que comprarle algo a Kero.  
  
Tomoyo: Ayyy, Sakura., y que piensas hacer?  
  
Li: No sé, he tratado de explicárselo pero no me escucha!!  
  
Tomoyo: Y que. acaso es todo lo contrario??  
  
Li (sonrojado): Este.  
  
Tomoyo: Eso quiere decir que si!!  
  
Li: Bueno. la verdad es que. ss. si  
  
Tomoyo: Entonces no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de decirle que no es cierto eso que piensa.  
  
Li: Gracias.  
Mientras tanto Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Mmm, creo que ya es tiempo suficiente como para que le haya dicho todo (dijo mientras miraba su reloj), espero que todo haya salido bien.  
  
Entonces Sakura fue lo más rápido que pudo a encontrarse con sus dos queridos amigos (que la estaban esperando).  
  
Sakura: Ya volví (dijo cansada)  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno., ya es tarde. creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras casas  
  
Li: Ahh.si.  
  
Sakura: Es verdad, tengo que irme!! Nos vemos mañana!!  
  
Tomoyo: Hasta mañana Sakura!!  
  
Li: Hasta mañana.  
  
Tomoyo: Vamos Li?  
  
Li: Si.  
  
Mientras caminaban, estuvieron conversando sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba lo que Li sentía por Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: Mira Li, tengo un plan perfecto para que le digas a Sakura lo que sientes, sin que te rechace!!  
  
Li: Si?? Y cuál es?? Dime!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Tranquilo., lo que pasa es que aún no te lo puedo decir  
  
Li: Ah?- dijo confundido  
  
Tomoyo: Te lo diré todo a su debido momento si?  
  
Li: Está bien. como quieras.  
Continuará...  
  
Cuál será el plan que Tomoyo tiene en mente? ; Li le podrá decir a Sakura lo que siente? DESCÚBRELO EN EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE "CONFUSIÓN" 


	3. Yasashisa no tane: una hermosa canción

Confusión Tercer Capitulo  
  
Hola a todos!! Aquí estamos de nuevo!! No piensen que estabamos muertas por favor!!!! -_-U ha pasado mucho tiempo y por fin ya estamos para acabar este dichoso fic que no actualizábamos hace cientos de años!! Pero ya esta el tercer y ultimo capitulo de "Confusión!!" aquí los dejamos:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Una semana después...  
  
-Li!! Apresúrate!! Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer no es asi?  
  
-Hiiragizawa... no soy un idiota!!! Ya seeeee!! - gritó Li muy molesto  
  
-Necesito asegurarme bien... repasemos todo una vez mas  
  
Li muy molesto y rojo de furia  
  
-NI SIQUIERA ME HAN DICHO EL PLAN COMPLETO!!!  
  
-Para que tienes que saber los detalles? Solo tu parte es la mas importante - respondió Eriol muy calmado  
  
-SERA POR QUE ESTE ASUNTO TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO Y SAKURA ACASO??  
  
-Si, yo lo se..., pero todo esto gracias a mi hermosa y única novia - dijo Eriol con estrellitas en los ojos  
  
-Grrrrr.... eres un egoísta!!  
  
-Mira, Li, si te enteras lo mas probable es que lo eches todo a perder... lo único que tienes que hacer es...  
  
-...llevarme a Sakura, a un lugar apartado, pero todo dentro del auditorio... lo importante es que podamos oír la canción de Tomoyo -Me sorprendes! Te lo has aprendido muy bien! - dijo Eriol soltando una risita  
  
-Malditoooo!! - gritó Shaoran tratando de golpear a Eriol en la cara, pero la reencarnación de Clow lo esquivó muy fácilmente  
  
-Tranquilo! Ya verás como todo sale bien - Eriol miró su reloj - uy! Ya estoy atrasado! Me tengo que ir, no olvides todo lo que harás por favor, un solo error y todo habrá sido en vano, adios!!  
  
El chico de lentes salió corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
-Que es lo que planean esos dos? - se dijo Shaoran a si mismo, y fue caminando hacia su aula de clase, ahí se encontraría con Sakura a las 5:00 pm en punto para luego ir juntos al auditorio y bueno... el resto no lo sabía, tenía que ver algo con Eriol, Tomoyo el piano y una canción? Le dolía la cabeza solo pensar en lo que tramaban...  
  
-Shaoran? - Sakura ya había llegado  
  
-SA...SA...SA...SAKURA!! - gritó Shaoran con la cara completamente roja  
  
-Discúlpame por favor! Te asusté?  
  
-Noo nooo nooo!! Para nada!  
  
-Creo que aun tenemos tiempo vamos yendo al auditorio?  
  
-Ssssi  
  
Por otro lado...  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en el salón de música, ensayando la canción que iban a presentar  
  
"Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau..."  
  
-Crees que todo saldrá bien?, porque conociendo a Li...  
  
-No te preocupes, yo se que el lo logrará - respondió Tomoyo con su clásica sonrisa.  
  
En eso apareció tras la puerta, el profesor Terada  
  
-Hiiragizawa, Daidouji, ya es hora!  
  
-Si profesor! En seguida vamos  
  
Momentos después...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban esperando a que comience la canción de Tomoyo Shaoran comenzó:  
  
-Sa...Sa...Sakura... yo...yo...  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Qu...Qui...Quie...Quiero decirte... algo... - dijo Shaoran mas rojo que nunca  
  
-Shaoran, puedes hablar mas fuerte, no te escucho  
  
Eriol comenzó a tocar el piano  
  
-SA.. SAKURA! YO...YO...!!  
  
-Que pasa Shaoran te sientes bien? - preguntó Sakura preocupada - estas muy rojo, tienes fiebre? - dijo mientras le tocaba la frente  
  
Shaoran enrojeció mas (si es posible)  
  
En eso, Tomoyo empezó a cantar:  
  
-"Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori o sagashi Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo..."  
  
-SAKURA!! TU...TU...TU....  
  
-Shaoran? Yo que?? Tengo algo en la cara? Ayy noo!! - Sakura se tapo la cara - me da mucha pena!!  
  
-TU... TU... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sakura se quedo inmóvil, aun tapándose la cara, se podía notar que estaba mas roja que Shaoran.  
  
-"...Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo."  
  
Shaoran estaba impaciente, Sakura estaba congelada y la canción seguía... y Sakura no podía dejar de escuchar en su mente las palabras que acababa de escuchar  
  
- TU... TU... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
-"...Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite ku Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru..."  
  
-Pero... no entiendo... yo pensé que a el le gustaba Tomoyo, pero... Tomoyo es novia de Eriol... será que lo ha dicho porque está herido? - pensó Sakura - pero yo... yo... yo quiero a Shaoran  
  
-"...Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou..."  
  
Después de mucho pensar, la chica sacó las manos de su cara y volteó a ver a su compañero  
  
-Que pasó con tus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo?  
  
-".Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara..."  
  
- Hacia Tomoyo? - el chico ya había perdido gran parte de su vergüenza, y al escuchar el nombre de su "celestina" rió un poco - siempre confundes las cosas, Tomoyo es mi amiga y mi confidente, ella ama a Eriol, Eriol la ama a ella y yo te amo a ti  
  
-"...Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru..."  
  
Al escuchar esto, Sakura sintió deseos de abrazar a Shaoran y que la canción nunca termine  
  
-SHAORAN!! YO TAMBIEN TE AMOOOOOO!!- diciendo esto se abalanzó sobre el  
  
-"...Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sacasete"  
  
Al terminar la canción todo el mundo aplaudió a la gran pareja. Estos intrigados miraron en dirección a sus amigos y comprobaron que su plan había dado resultado  
  
-Parece que después de todo, lo logró, tenias razón querida Tomoyo  
  
-Yo sabía que Shaoran arreglaría esta confusión  
  
Los dos felices por su cometido, no hicieron mas que sonreírse el uno al otro Momentos después, los cuatro estaban juntos, en el salón de música.  
  
De pronto Tomoyo dijo:  
  
-Kero, lo grabaste todo?  
  
Todos: O_O NANIIII???  
  
La vocecita de Kero dijo:  
  
-Claro que si Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura y Shaoran peor que tomates:  
  
-Por que hiciste eso??  
  
-Porque Eriol y yo ibamos a estar tan ocupados con la canción que no ibamos a poder ver nada, asi que le encargue a Kero que lo grabara todo por mi!! - dijo Tomoyo son estrellitas en los ojos - jojojojo!!  
  
-Mi linda Tomoyo, tu siempre tan inteligente - Eriol la abrazó y la besó en la frente  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco  
  
Sakura y Shaoran los miraron un tanto incómodos y pensaron...  
  
- ..........  
  
-Disculpen!! Tenemos que hacer algo allá afuera!! Ya regresamos!! - dijo Sakura mientras cogía de la mano a Shaoran (este se sonrojó) y se lo llevó corriendo  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
Notas de las autoras: Este... esperamos que les haya gustado este final, a nosotras nos pareció muy bonitoooooooooo!! - KaAn con corazones en vez de ojos- disculpen a las personas que no les gusto nuestro final, tiene un cierto parecido con el de la película, pero... este es mas lindoooooo!! :P dejen muchos reviews!! Onegai!! Y disculpennos una vez mas por tanta demora!!!!!!!!!! Lean nuestros otros fics!!! Sayonara!! 


End file.
